A Knight in Shining Armour
by CBloom2
Summary: Loosely based on some spoilers. I wanted one brother to really shine. Can you guess which one?


**Happy New Year Cal/Ethan fans.**

**Two weeks off work for Christmas and I am now looking down the barrel of first day back tomorrow (sad face), so I am consoling myself with a small brother fic, something that has been rattling around my brain for a few weeks. Hope you like it. (Actually once I wrote it I realised that it's not particularly a brother fic)**

**Loosely based on some spoilers from the promo that has been circulating recently. I don't own anyone that you recognise, I hope you know that now!**

**A Knight in Shining Armour**

Dr Ethan Hardy blew out a long, deep breath as he signed the discharge of his last patient. It had been a surprisingly quiet shift, for which he was glad about. He had only recently found his newly restored confidence after the awful events of a few months ago, but some days were still harder than others, so any quieter shifts were a bonus. He found his thoughts drifting towards a certain barista who wasn't at her post today. Honey had been a big help over the last few weeks - offering some good advice along with his regular coffees. He thought back to the time when he had seen her at her second job, in the strip club and how he had not told a soul about it, until one day, Max had been in with some friends and had seen her. The way some of the others, some of his friends, had looked at her after that was very disconcerting. His brother Cal, of course, had found it hugely entertaining and had even broached the subject of personal dances, to which Ethan had totally lost his rag, much to his brothers' surprise and then amusement. He had developed feelings towards the young woman, but he had yet to work out exactly what they were.

His thoughts were broken by an extrememly concerned looking Noel, who it seemed, had been trying to get his attention for a while.

"S...sorry Noel, in another world...are you alright?" He stammered, embarrassed about being caught day dreaming, especially by the father of part of his day dream.

"Ethan, can I have a word mate?" Noel was looking around him.

"Of course...follow me," Ethan ushered him into an empty staff room, "What can I do for you?"

"It's not actually me...it's Honey," Noel looked down.

Ethan felt his stomach jump, "What's wrong with her?"

"I think she's been attacked of something," Noel eyes filled with tears, "She phoned me earlier, she sounded scared. I went straight round to her and I found her...Can you look at her for me? You're the only person who doesn't see her any differently... please."

Ethan was already opening the door, "Of course, you don't have to ask. Where is she?"

"She's in the car out front. I wanted to talk to you first," Noel admitted as he hurried to keep up with the young doctor.

Ethan was soon out of the door and jogged over to the car. He opened the door and crouched down to get a better look at the young woman. She had her face towards the floor, not wanting to look up. She was also holding her right arm, "Oh Honey, what happened?" Ethan asked gently as he lifted her face up to get a good look at her.

"I...I..." She didn't say anymore as tears began to pour down her face. Ethan suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to take her into his arms and never let her go, but instead he took a deep breath and helped her out of the car, "I need to get you inside so that I can assess you properly," he told her.

"I can't go in there. They'll all look at me..." she stammered as he leaned into Ethan's body for support.

"Let them look. You're hurt and I'm going to look after you and that's all there is to it!"

As they slowly made their way to an empty cubicle, Zoe Hannah came into view, "Honey? What's going on Ethan?"

"Noel said that she's been attacked, he asked me to look after her...that is alright isn't it?" Ethan stared at Zoe, daring her to say otherwise.

Zoe, who was taken aback by the intensity of Ethan's stare, readily agreed offering any help that may be needed.

Ethan got her settled on the bed and began to take down what had happened, as much as Honey would divulge, which was not much, then arranged for her to go for an xray.

While she was away, Noel came dashing in, after having to park his car, "How is she?" he demanded, looking around for her.

"I've sent her for an xray. I think she has a broken arm. She obviously has some bruising, that much we do know, I'm checking her ribs too..."

Ethan stopped as he saw the older man's eyes begin to tear up once more, "This is all my fault...if I'd have just been more receptive of her, took her in...spent more time with her...this might not have happened."

Ethan put his arm around the upset man and led him back towards the staff room. He sat him down and poured him some water. Noel took it gratefully.

"It's not your fault. It must have been a big shock finding out you had a daughter, it takes some time to process this kind of information..."

His 'pep talk' was interrupted by a nurse telling him that Honey and her xrays were back.

The young doctor and Noel made their way back to her as Ethan looked at the films on his tablet. Noel stood at the head of his daughters bed smiling sadly at her when she looked happy to see him, "Hmm looks like a break...ribs look good...looks like it's just your arm that's broken Honey, it could have been worse. It'll have to be in a pot for a few weeks, then will be re-assessed. I will get everything together and pot it myself..."

"So, this is where you got to?!" A gruff voice penetrated the quietness, causing everyone to look up from what they were doing.

Ethan turned to the source of the voice and saw a tall, stocky man striding towards them. He stopped by the foot of the bed, "Where's my money?" he directed at an extremely frightened looking Honey, who was trying to curl up on her bed.

"Hey, who are you mate?" Noel demanded, putting a hand on his daughters arm.

"What business is it of yours? She owes me money!" His voice was rising, so Ethan decided to step in.

"Perhaps we can take this to the relatives room and discuss it quietly..." The young doctor offered, trying to stay as calm as possible.

"There's nothing to discuss...I gave her twenty quid last night at the club and she wouldn't even sit on my knee!"

"I'm not surprised..." Ethan couldn't help himself.

"What did you say?" The guy demanded, as in one quick stride he was towering over the young man. Out of the corner of his eye, Ethan saw Max and Cal suddenly appear. Ethan managed to grab hold of a syringe filled with local anaesthetic and hold it behind his back. He was also painfully aware that the whole of the ED had descended into silence.

"I suggest you leave now sir or..."

"Or what? You'll make me? I'd like to see you try! Shall I hold your glasses for you..." he sneered.

Once again, he noticed that Cal had moved nearer to the situation, his face boiling in anger. Ethan couldn't help but smile a little at this. No matter what, nobody was allowed to threaten him while his big brother was around...apart from his big brother that is.

Ethan took his moment. He moved slightly, making it look like he had slipped while trying to get to a safer position - and as he went down he stuck the syringe into the man's leg.

"Oh dear...I'm so sorry...I slipped..." he pretended to look shocked at what had happened.

"WHat have you done?" growled the man.

Ethan glanced to his brother, who looked both shocked and impressed at the same time.

"Hey, hang on! I can't feel my leg!" The man yelled as he began to sink to the floor. As he did so, two secruity guards dashed and began the process of getting the man into a wheelchair and whisking him away for a date with the police, "You'll find that he's the man who attacked Honey," Ethan told them as he glanced towards the young woman, who confirmed his statement with a slight nod.

Ten minutes later the ED was almost back to it's normal, busy self. Ethan had got everything ready that he needed, but was troubled to find that Honey still looked frightened, "What's the matter Honey? Everything will be alright now," he assured her.

She tried to smile at him, "I know, but... it's just that...people are still staring as they pass...they think I deserve it or something coz of what I do..." she seemed to cower away, which upset Ethan more than he cared to mention.

He turned to face the rest of the department, and sure enough, he saw people gossiping in small groups, glancing their way as they did so. Even Robyn, Max and Lofty, his friends, seemed to be very interested in their cubicle. Suddenly Ethan saw red! How dare they judge her!

He slammed the tray onto the trolley at the foot of her bed and faced everyone, "OK!" He yelled. Now that got everyone's attention, "Is there anyone here who hasn't done, or been forced to do something that they don't want to do, but have had no choice for one reason or another? No answers? This young lady moved here to find her father - she had to take two jobs to make ends meet. Some...lowlife comes in here shouting the odds and everyone looks at her as if she deserved it! Oh she's got it coming to her because of what she does! Nobody deserves to be assaulted, no matter what! We should helping her, keeping her safe, treating her with the respect that we treat all patients with, with the respect she deserves. She is our work colleague and our friend and if you can't see her as such, then keep the hell away from us!" With that he pulled the curtain round the cubicle, cutting them off from everyone's shocked glances.

He held onto the curtain for a few seconds, breathing heavily as the adrenaline was still pumping. Honey and Noel stared at him as if they didn't know him. Honey, in particular, was touched. No-one had ever stuck up for her before.

Slowly a face appeared through the join of the curtains. Cal. He glanced at the two people at the head of the bed, smiling supportivly at them. His gaze then dropped to his little brother, "God Ethan, that was so hot! Half the nursing staff are now in love with you..."

"Caleb..." Ethan breathed, he wasn't in the mood for his brother's teasing.

For once, Cal could tell by the tone in his voice and the fact that the younger man's hands were shaking that his brother couldn't take it so instead he slung an arm around his shoulders, "Well done, little brother. Proud of you for sticking up for your girl..."

He winked at Honey over Ethan's shoulder, smiling as she suddenly went from scared to embarrassed, then as quickly as he arrived, he left them to it.

Half a hour later, Honey's arm was potted and she was ready to go home, in the care of her father and big Mac, whom Noel shared a house with. She would be out of action for a few weeks, so Noel had immediately offered her his room to stay in so that she wouldn't have to spend any money. By the time she had got in the car, Ethan had also got a date with her on the following Friday, his night off.

Noticing that it had been the end of his shift ten minutes ago, he made his way to the staff room to get changed. Before he made it, he bumped into Zoe, "Well said Ethan," was all she said to him.

As he opened the door, he noticed Max, Lofty and Cal all backing up away from him, arms raised as if surrendering, "For goodness sake..." he smiled.

"Take a chill pill Rambo!" Max laughed good naturedly.

Ethan smiled widely at their antics, "Do you fancy a drink guys? On me?"

"Thought you'd never ask!" They chorused as they made their way past the younger man.

As he left Cal caught his arm, "Am I right in thinking that my little brother is all grown up now?"

Ethan laughed loudly, "I've always been more grown up than you!" He countered, laughing harder at the resigned look on Cal's face.

**So that's it, the end of another rambling. As usual I've used some dramatic licence with regards to the syringe etc, but it gets us to see Ethan in a different light. I'm starting to warm to Honey a little and I would love to see Ethan coming into his own and standing up for her when everyone else finds out about her second job. I know some people will be ok with it, but there are bound to be people who like to gossip about it or judge her by it. Anyway we'll see. Until next time my friends...**


End file.
